


Ávido

by YNAkuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relación establecida, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: La confesión del Glaive le sorprende, no esperaba que estuviera igual de ansioso que él.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 5





	1. Side A

—Espera... Gladio —pide mientras interpone una de sus manos entre ellos, buscando detener al más alto.

—¿Hah?, finalmente estamos solos en el hotel, ¿y quieres que me detenga? —protesta empujando al joven de gafas contra la cama y aprisionándolo contra la misma.

—¿Cerraste todas la ventanas? —pregunta, ahora usa ambas de sus manos para detener a su compañero Glaive.

—Por supuesto.

—Las luces... ¿apagaste las luces? —se apresura en decir.

—Ignis... es de día, no puedo hacer mucho si la luz entra por las persianas —el gesto le cambia al cocinero, avergonzado por lo que acababa de pedirle.

Jala la camisa estampada del otro y le desfaja para poder escabullir una de sus manos bajo la prenda, el de gafas se remueve, poco a poco desabotonar la prenda y antes de que pueda abrir su camisa vuelve a detenerlo.

—¿Y si... y si llegan antes? —insiste preocupado.

—Está cerrada la puerta —dice mientras termina de abrir la prenda.

—Pero y si Noctis quiere dormir—

—Ignis... —alza la voz, el rubio se queda en silencio —, a veces lo conscientes demasiado.

—No lo hago —dice ofendido el cenizo.

—Lo haces. ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en él ni siquiera cuando estamos solos?

Ignis vuelve a quedarse en silencio y ladea la cabeza, completamente abochornado. Gladio sonríe de lado y vuelve a su tarea, pasa su mano sobre el abdomen descubierto del menor, desde su estómago hasta el centro de su pecho, el roce le estimula, percibe cómo su piel se eriza y se agacha para besar su esternón. Ignis jadea y su respiración empieza a volverse pesada, más densa.

—Gla-Gladio —le llama y exasperado mira ceñudo al Glaive —, ¿podrías... quitarme las gafas? —toca el armazón de sus lentes.

Sonríe con gusto y se acerca para ayudarle a quitarse los lentes, aprovechando para poder besarle mientras estira el brazo y deposita las gafas en el buró al lado de la cama. Cuando termina el contacto descansa su frente contra la suya y escucha la respiración agitada de Ignis, sonríe para sí mismo y vuelve a tomar sus labios, lo hace con premura, hambriento, Ignis apenas puede corresponder el contacto, le sofoca.

Baja por su cuello hasta donde sus clavículas se juntan y muerde la delicada piel sobre su esternón, el cenizo gira la cabeza hacia un lado y cubre su boca con una mano en el momento en que muerde una de sus tetillas, dibuja la areola con la lengua y toma su pezón en su boca, mordiendo la piel alrededor. Ignis sufre un espasmo, su espalda se arquea y ahoga un gemido en su garganta. De reojo mira el rostro ajeno, sus orejas enrojecen y mientras más lo toca, más se pintan de rojo. Mueve su mano derecha hasta el pecho de Ignis y roza el otro pezón con el pulgar y el joven vuelve a sacudirse.

—Estás más sensible ahora, Ignis —abre los ojos e intenta mirarlo, pero sus ojos nublados no llegan a verle.

—No deberías... entretenerte tanto... —dice sin separar mucho su mano de su boca —, podrían encontrarnos.

—¿Oh?, pero parece que te gusta —aprieta uno de sus pezones con los dedos e Ignis gime de nuevo, su voz aguda mermada por la palma de su mano.

—¡Mmm! —levanta sus hombros y se encorva ligeramente en el momento en que Gladio vuelve a estimular sus tetillas con la boca.

Cubre uno de sus pezones con su cavidad, en la humedad dentro de ésta mueve su lengua, lamiendo su tetilla, moviéndola al mismo ritmo, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, dibuja la areola y succiona pausadamente esa parte de su cuerpo, provocando más gemidos en su compañero. Deposita sutiles besos sobre su pecho y baja desde el centro del mismo hasta su vientre. La respiración de Ignis se acelera y cada vez que sus labios tocan su piel le figura que su temperatura se eleva.

Ignis no tiene un cuerpo tan fornido como el suyo, algunas veces entrenaron en el pasado, y en ocasiones aún lo hacen, pero a veces olvida que tampoco es tan esbelto. Extrañamente su ropa le hace lucir más delgado. Y le gusta, cada vez que tiene la oportunidad delinea las difusas marcas de sus músculos y siente las fibras de su cuerpo contraerse cuando le toca en partes sensibles, como las líneas de su espalda. El rubio lleva la cabeza hacia atrás, aplastando la almohada, y su voz se quiebra por un instante, levanta su cadera y la mueve en un acto reflejo.

Empieza a desabrochar el pantalón ajeno y bajo la ropa interior advierte el rígido miembro del cenizo, lo toma por encima de la tela y mientras comienza a masturbarle sube por la cama para estar a su altura, Ignis muerde su labio inferior y su rostro de tuerce en un gesto extasiado al mismo tiempo en que dobla sus piernas y las empalma, poco a poco mueve su cadera, imitando el ritmo que lleva en su mano. Besa su mejilla y el más bajo gira la cabeza para encontrar sus labios, le besa impetuoso, con vehemencia; mete las manos bajo su cazadora y Gladio siente escalofríos por el tacto de sus manos sobre su abdomen, entre jadeos Ignis le suplica.

—Pero Ignis, tengo que—

—Me preparé... antes —le interrumpe entre besos, sus manos bajan por su torso y con torpeza trata de desabrochar el pantalón del Escudo.

La confesión del Glaive le sorprende y hasta que Ignis logra desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón lo detiene de forma abrupta. Ignis suspira y le dedica un gesto desconcertado.

—Y pensar que estarías igual de ansioso que yo —dice para fastidiarlo.

—No hay forma de que... desaprovecharas... una oportunidad así —su respiración agitada apenas le permite hablar con normalidad.

Su comentario le hace sonreir de lado y continúa. Alcanza un bote de lubricante de entre las cosas de Ignis y termina de quitarle el pantalón junto a su ropa interior, ésta última oscurecida, manchada donde estuvo tocándole, observa su excitación, rígida, lubricada con el líquido preseminal que caía desde su uretra; toca ligeramente el glande e Ignis tiembla por el contacto, sus piernas se empalman de repente producto del espasmo. Separa la piernas del otro y se coloca entre éstas, vacía un poco de lubricante en la palma de su mano y toma el miembro ajeno con una mientras lleva la otra hacia su ano, rozando el suelo pélvico, haciendo que la cadera del joven sufra una contracción. Con los dedos embadurnados roza el anillo muscular en su ano y se le facilita introducir un dedo, Ignis ciñe sus piernas en su cintura tras la intrusión e introduce un segundo dedo.

—¡Mmh....! Gladio —el joven alcanza una de sus rodillas y aprieta su agarre —, por favor.

Pasa saliva con dificultad, jamás ha visto a Ignis tan ávido. Le busca con su mirada nublada, sus mejillas se tiñen de amapola y su boca entreabierta deja escapar jadeos bajo su aliento.

Entonces atiende su petición.

Retira sus dedos del interior del más bajo, su cuerpo se sacude ligeramente, e Ignis alza los brazos, pidiéndole que se acerque. Lo hace, le permite rodear su cuello con sus brazos y le besa impetuoso.

—Gladio... levántame... —suspira contra sus labios.

Sospecha lo que el cenizo planea y debe admitir que le parece interesante. Pasa uno de sus brazos por la espalda del otro, abrazándole y se levanta junto con él, sentándose en posición de loto, haciendo que el menor se siente en su regazo. Ignis se aferra con fuerza a él y mientras continúa besándolo le empuja con su propio peso hasta hacer que se acueste sobre la cama. Una vez está recostado el de ojos pardos le deja de besar y se incorpora apoyando sus manos en el abdomen desnudo del Escudo, Gladio muerde su labio cuando Ignis presiona su entrepierna y no espera que empiece a mover su cadera.

—Ignis, espera... —sujeta sus muslos pero el joven sigue moviéndose, frotando los miembros de ambos —ngh...

Explora su torso, bajando con lentitud desde su pecho, acariciando su piel, hasta que toca el borde de su pantalón y lo desabrocha, Gladio jadea cuando deja de sentir la presión sobre su excitación y por un instante clava las uñas en las piernas de Ignis.

Lo ve alzarse, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, y lleva uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, buscando el miembro de Gladio. Mete la mano bajo su ropa interior y descubre la erección del Escudo, la respiración de Ignis se acelera cuando toma el miembro ajeno y poco a poco baja su cadera, guiando la hombría del Glaive hacia su entrada. Gladio ciñe sus manos en los muslos del otro cuando percibe la punta de su miembro tocar su cuerpo; ve que Ignis inhala profundamente, cierra los ojos y lentamente hace que le penetre. La intrusión es lenta, y la presión de las paredes internas del cocinero le abruma, se remueve ligeramente y aprieta los labios.

Ignis sigue bajando hasta que el miembro del azabache entra completamente. Su cadera sufre varios espasmos y se dobla hacia enfrente, la sensación es demasiada para él, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—Ignis, no te esfuerces... demasiado —le dice mientras el joven intenta regular su respiración.

En el momento en que consigue calmarse mueve su cadera, provocando que el miembro del mayor se deslice dentro de su recto hacia afuera y justo cuando la corona está al borde de su anillo muscular baja la cadera, introduciendo de nuevo su excitación dentro suyo. Al principio lo hace lento, con premura, acostumbrándose a la sensación, y empieza a aumentar el ritmo, chocando sus pieles con más fuerza cada vez.

—¡Ngh....!, Ignis... haa —Gladio permanece recostado, con cada movimiento se aferra a las piernas del otro y hace lo imposible por no dejarse llevar por el placer completamente, no quiere quitarle la mirada de encima al joven de cabello cenizo.

El peinado perfectamente arreglado de Ignis pierde su volumen, y algunos mechones caen por su frente, desaliñados; su erección se mueve de arriba abajo al mismo ritmo de sus caderas y de la punta de éste rezuma una sustancia transparente que mancha su vientre. Entre sus piernas alcanza a ver su propio miembro en el instante en que Ignis levanta su cuerpo, desde su entrada se derrama el lubricante que ha dejado junto el líquido preseminal, mezclándose en una sustancia viscosa que se pega entre ellos; la imagen es tan obscena que él mismo sufre un espasmo, moviendo su cadera y golpeando más adentro del otro por un momento.

—Ahh... mmh, Gladio... —la voz de Ignis es un susurro sin embargo sube de volumen sin que pueda controlarlo —...Gladio...

Y aunque debería decirle que mantenga la voz baja es incapaz de hacerlo, le encanta escucharlo.

Agarra el miembro de Ignis con una de sus manos y lo hace jadear, empieza a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en que mueve sus caderas y pronto se le dificulta al joven continuar, sus piernas se adormecen y debe disminuir la cadencia. Gladio sonríe, en el instante en que su pulgar pasa sobre el frenillo de su miembro provoca que se detenga y sus paredes internas se ciñen con más fuerza alrededor de su propia excitación.

Pasa su pulgar por el glande del miembro del cenizo e inesperadamente hace que se corra, su recto se estrecha y aprieta aún más su hombría, provocando que haga la cabeza hacia atrás; la esencia de Ignis se derrama sobre su abdomen y llega a manchar su mano pero Gladio no puede pensar en ello, aunque la presión es demasiada consigue levantarse y empuja al cenizo contra la cama de nuevo, Ignis se queja por el repentino movimiento y siente una punzada en la espalda cuando el mayor embiste contra él.

El azabache se apoya con las palmas sobre la cama y penetra al más bajo con brío.

—¡E-espera, Gladio! —le pide.

—¡Esperé suficiente...! —arremete con premura, alzando la parte baja del cenizo con cada embestida.

—¡Ahh, Gladio—! —Ignis se corta y cubre su boca con ambas manos, intentando mermar el sonido de sus gemidos.

—Ngh, Ignis, estoy cerca... —empuja con más fuerza y el menor le abraza con las piernas, impidiendo que salga de su interior —¿Ignis?

—Hazlo... adentro... —alcanza a decir entre gemidos, su voz suena más aguda.

Sin esperarlo Ignis ciñe sus piernas y aprieta su miembro, provocando que llegue al clímax más pronto. Gladio gruñe, un gemido áspero, profundo; presiona contra el cenizo, Ignis ahoga un gemido y llena su interior con su esperma.

Le toma unos segundos reponerse, sale de su interior y un poco de su semen se derrama desde su recto, el de mirada parda suspira cansado y se queda sobre la cama por unos minutos, recuperándose. El mayor se sienta al borde de la cama y observa a su compañero por encima del hombro, su piel luce nacarada producto del sudor; se levanta y se acerca para besarlo, el contacto le sabe un tanto salado. Le ofrece ayudarle a limpiarse pero Ignis rechaza su oferta.

—¿No quieres ir por un segundo round? —le ayuda a levantarse y lo encamina al cuarto de baño.

—...después —contesta antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

La respuesta es bastante inesperada así que se queda frente a la blanca puerta, mirándola fijamente, con un gesto en blanco.

.

.

.

**Extra**

Termina de acomodar el cinturón de su pantalón y sale de la recámara, sólo para encontrarse a sus compañeros sentados en la sala.

—¿...acaban de regresar? —pregunta intentando no sonar nervioso, mas no sabe si lo logra.

Prompto está sentado en el sofá de dos plazas, su postura es una bastante rígida, con su espalda recta y sus brazos extendidos, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, le mira con cierta intranquilidad y trata de responderle pero Noctis le interrumpe.

—Si querías estar a solas con Ignis, sólo tenías que decirlo —le dice impasible y en un parpadeo le mira con desaprobación, reprochándole.

Gladio se pone nervioso, le sudan las manos y espera que no se note en su cara la vergüenza que siente —¿Cuánto... escucharon?

El príncipe le mira entornando los ojos, como si le juzgara —Tuvimos que bajar al lobby, pero aún así—

—No se lo digas a Ignis —interrumpe, mejor no saber los detalles.

—¿Cuánto vale mi silencio? —es obvio que Noctis se está divirtiendo.

Derrotado, Gladio le ofrece hacer cualquier cosa y Noctis sonríe victorioso.


	2. Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le tomaría la palabra sin duda, pero es inevitable que empiece a sentirse un tanto excitado.

En el instante en que cierra la puerta detrás suyo Prompto se abalanza hacia él, sus manos le toman de los hombros y le empuja contra la placa de madera, un gesto intranquilo.

—¿Q-qué dices si damos otra vuelta por la ciudad? —pregunta con prisa, y piensa que pudo haberse mordido la lengua.

—¿Eh?, no, hace mucho calor... —de repente escucha algo —¿oíste eso?

—Por-por favor Noct —insiste el rubio, ciñe sus manos en sus hombros y se mantiene cabizbajo.

De repente vuelve a escuchar aquel sonido, viene del fondo de la habitación, donde está la recámara y no le cuesta mucho entender porqué el de pecas se ha puesto así.

—¿Estás duro? —intenta buscar la mirada garza del otro y sonríe cuando las manos de Prompto comienzan a ponerse frías.

—¡No lo digas! —susurra mientras alza la cabeza y le mira fijamente, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas —, de cualquier forma... mejor vámonos —vuelve a agachar la cabeza y lentamente le suelta.

Le tomaría la palabra sin duda, es incómodo estar ahí cuando Gladio e Ignis están... ocupados, y en realidad no es que disfrute escuchar los gemidos de Ignis, pero es inevitable que empiece a sentirse un tanto excitado. Prompto parece no saber dónde meterse, se ve incómodo y cada segundo que pasa le figura que se pone más rojo.

Mueve su mano derecha y toca la entrepierna del blondo, haciendo que dé un respingo por el inesperado contacto —¿En verdad quieres salir? —acerca su rostro al de Prompto, y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos mueve su mano hacia el borde de su cinturón.

—Pero Noct... aquí es...

—Sólo un poco —susurra contra sus labios.

Prompto retrocede, impidiendo que le bese en el instante —...sólo un poco —dice bajo su aliento.

Sonríe y provoca en el otro un gesto antes de besarlo.

Desabrocha la prenda del blondo y descubre su miembro, lo toma con una mano y pone la otra sobre su cadera; Prompto se remueve un poco y deja escapar un suspiro por el contacto, pasa sus brazos sobre sus hombros y observa lo que hace. Sube y baja por la extensión de su falo, desde la base hasta la corona, haciendo una ligera presión sobre el rafe, evitando tocar el frenillo; el rubio jadea y mueve sus manos hacia sus hombros, sujetándose de él. Lo ve morderse el labio inferior y la punta de sus orejas se pinta de carmín.

Escuchar los gemidos de Ignis al fondo ya le ha puesto inquieto pero oír los jadeos que Prompto tanto se esmera en ahogar comienza a estimularlo y mientras más lo masturba más duro se pone; el ceño fruncido del blondo, los susurros de su voz, la forma en que muerde su labio, son algo que pocas veces ha visto, porque aunque al menor le guste tomarse selfies no le gusta que le vea cuando están teniendo un momento de intimidad como ese. Percibe cómo se estremece con cada movimiento, su cadera se sacude ligeramente, y en la punta de su miembro puede ver que comienza a lubricarse con líquido preseminal; cada vez que baja su mano, descubre la rosada punta de su miembro, y cuando sube vuelve a cubrirla provoca que la delgada piel acumule la sustancia viscosa en el borde, desbordándose poco a poco.

—Prompto —le llama, quita la mano de su cadera y la sube para tomar su antebrazo, sus rostros a pocos centímetros —, tócame.

Le mira cabizbajo y le figura que sus ojos azules resplandecen.

El blondo hace tal como le ha pedido y baja ambos de sus brazos para desabrochar su pantalón. Noctis baja el ritmo de sus movimientos y mira con atención las delgadas manos del otro. Desabotona la prenda y tras bajar la cremallera su erección se hace más obvia bajo la delgada tela de su calzoncillo, con ambas manos separa los extremos de la pretina y toma el elástico de su ropa para bajarlo. Toma su miembro con una mano y le masturba al mismo ritmo que él.

Noctis jadea bajo por el contacto y recarga su frente en la del pistolero, Prompto le mira con atención y hace más lentos sus movimientos, fascinado por el gesto en el príncipe.

—Noct... —susurra, buscando su boca.

Sus miradas se encuentran y le permite besarle. Prompto le empuja contra la puerta y mueve sus manos hacia la cintura del azabache, le besa ansioso, mueve sus labios sobre los suyos y le deja introducir la lengua en su cavidad, busca ese contacto húmedo y mueve su lengua junto a la ajena; el blondo gime cuando roza su paladar y toma control del contacto. Sofoca al joven con su beso y debe sostenerlo cuando lo siente caer.

Rompen el contacto de manera abrupta, ambos están agitados, Prompto respira más fuerte y sus manos trémulas dejan de hacer fuerza sobre su cintura.

Noctis le lleva hacia la sala, toma asiento en el sofá individual y hace que el blondo se siente en su regazo, ofuscado sólo se deja hacer y se alarma cuando de repente levanta su playera y descubre su abdomen.

—¡No-Noct—!

Sin decir nada acerca su boca al pecho del rubio y muerde el centro, dejando una marca rojiza en la pálida piel —Sólo estoy tocando —le dice, mirándolo desde abajo.

—¿Qué—?

Lame la línea al centro de su abdomen y roza con los incisivos la delgada piel. Usa su lengua para dibujar un camino desde su esternón hasta uno de sus pezones y muerde éste último haciendo que el otro de un respingo, succiona su tetilla y hace círculos sobre la areola, Prompto ladea la cabeza y frunce los labios, ahogando sus jadeos. Muerde la blanda piel alrededor de su pezón y vuelve succionarlo hasta que siente que se pone duro. Prompto se estremece y muerde su labio inferior, sin dejar de besar su abdomen toma los miembros de ambos, el blondo jadea y se dobla sobre él. De las puntas de ambos miembros se derrama el líquido preseminal, el tacto en su mano se vuelve espeso y aumenta la cadencia de su mano.

—Noct, mmm... ahh —le abraza, pasa sus brazos detrás de su espalda y escucha sus gemidos más cerca de su oído.

La temperatura de ambos aumenta, el sonido viscoso se hace más notorio y Prompto mueve una de sus manos hacia su nuca, tocando su cuero cabelludo y desarreglado su peinado, mas poco le importa, se mantiene atento en su tarea, la sustancia incolora lubrica ambos miembros y comienza a deslizarse por el dorso de su mano, cayendo sobre sus ropas.

El blondo se mueve y junta sus frentes al mismos tiempo en que baja una de sus manos a sus entrepiernas, su caliente aliento choca sus labios y jadea en el momento en que la mano ajena acompaña la suya.

Mueven sus manos con ímpetu, gimen al unísono y comparten besos torpes debido a los estímulos que adormecen sus sentidos.

—Noct, Noct... —su voz es apenas un susurro.

—Prompto... —su aliento se mezcla con el del pistolero.

Aumentan la presión y ambos reaccionan, sus caderas sufren un espasmo y sus miembros se refriegan con más fuerza.

—¡Noct! —le rodea con los brazos, se lanza sobre él mientras le besa y empieza a mover su cadera, frotando su hombría contra la del azabache.

Noctis sigue moviendo su mano y la fricción entre los troncos de sus miembros le hace perder el ritmo —¿Estás... cerca? —pregunta entre besos.

Asiente con la cabeza —Sigue, sigue.

Entonces toma sus miembros con ambas manos, su cadencia es más rápida que antes y provoca más sacudidas en el cuerpo ajeno.

—Ahh... ahh... No-Noct... —jadea, su voz más aguda.

—Ngh... Prompto... —le besa y muerde su labio inferior.

—Haaa... ¡ahh—ngh! —su gemido se rompe y se abraza con fuerza a él, su espalda se arquea y su cadera se sacude de manera brusca, Prompto se corre primero.

Y Noctis no tarda en seguirle. Aprieta la quijada y retiene sus gemidos mientras su parte baja sufre algunas contracciones debido al orgasmo. El esperma de ambos salpica sus ropas y se derrama denso sobre el abdomen del príncipe, manchando su camiseta; cansado, el blondo se deja caer sobre Noctis, respira agitadamente al mismo compás que él. Se quedan juntos, uno sobre el otro, hasta que recuperan las fuerzas.

El pistolero se levanta, quitándose de encima del azabache y su gesto cambia de repente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tu... tu ropa... —el joven le apunta con el dedo índice y al verse a sí mismo comprende el porqué de su gesto.

—Prompto, tú también.

Prompto se mira la ropa y se da cuenta que también él se ha manchado, aunque en menor medida. Se precipita entonces hacia la cocina, buscando toallas de papel y tras limpiarse regresa con él. Le ayuda a quitarse los restos de semen, pero la mancha se queda fresca.

—Ignis no puede ver esto —dice mientras estira su prenda.

Escuchan una puerta cerrarse y ambos se alarman, han olvidado por un momento que no están solos. El blondo le alcanza su chaqueta y con prisa se la pone, cerrando la cremallera de la misma y en cuanto se oye el picaporte de la puerta de la recámara se apresuran en acomodarse en sillones diferentes.

Mientras Gladio los cuestiona, Noctis piensa que sería mejor rentar dos cuartos la próxima vez.


End file.
